Wasurenagusa
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Selalu memperhatikan sosoknya yang berkutat dengan macam pekerjaan. Menantinya hingga ia berbalik barang sebentar saja. Meninggalkan dunia tempat ia tinggal untuk menyambangiku sebentar. Menanti... Dan menanti... Apa aku masih bisa bertahan? TrentXClaire.
1. Chapter 1

Harvest Moon © Natsume  
Wasurenagusa © You'll know me at the end od this story

Waa Viss her Daedu Akata

* * *

Selalu memperhatikan sosoknya yang berkutat dengan macam pekerjaan. Menantinya hingga ia berbalik barang sebentar saja. Meninggalkan dunia tempat ia tinggal untuk menyambangiku sebentar. Menanti... Dan menanti...

Aku bertanya, kapankah kau akan berpaling dan menatapku? Menatap diri yang butuh segala perhatian darimu. Aku tahu itu egois, tapi tidak akan ada masalah bila kau luangkan sedikit waktumu kan?

Kumohon... Berbaliklah. Aku mulai lelah hanya menatap punggung mu yang terbalut jas putih. Berbaliklah, aku ingin kau menatapku dengan sepasang kristal onyxmu. Sekalipun kau tetap menunjukkan ekspresi kosong. Itu tak masalah.

Berbaliklah, tatap aku. Katakan kau menyayangiku! Setidaknya dengan itu aku tahu... Bahwa ada seseorang yang memperdulikanku.

* * *

Sebuah pena menari lincah di atas kertas-kertas putih. Menyisakan jejak-jejak nyata berwarna biru gelap yang manis. Sementara kedua mutiara hitam itu memperhatikan bagaimana pena menari. Mutiara yang kuharapkan dapat menatapku sebentar saja.  
"Trent... Apa masih lama?" tanyaku pelan. Memainkan kubus aneka warna pada genggaman tanganku, sementara kristal aquaku memperhatikan wajah ia yang begitu datar.

Satuan waktu genap mencapai satu menit, dan aku tak mendapat jawaban apapun―bahkan ia tak mempersulit diri untuk mengalihkan ke mana arah pandangan matanya.

"Trent..." Kembali aku memanggilnya. Berharap agar ia memberi respond pada panggilanku kali ini. Dan hasilnya tetaplah sama, nihil.  
Selalu seperti itu. Tak pernah sekalipun ia memberikan isyarat bahwa ia memperdulikanku. Seolah aku hanyalah angin yang berhembus dan tidaklah perlu ia perdulikan. Karena aku tidaklah ada di tempat ini... Bukan siapa-siapa.

Suara jarum jam yang bergerap setiap detik terdengar bagaikan tawa mencemooh. Memang, imajinasiku benar-benar semakin kacau saat ini. Kian kacau saat kau tak memperdulikan eksistensiku di dekatmu.

"...-ire, kau mau tambah teh?" Sebuah sapa menyadarkanku. Mengalihkan perhatianku dari pria yang selalu menikmati dunianya sendiri pada seorang wanita dalam pakaian perawat yang manis.

"Ah... Ellie, tidak perlu," tolakku pelan. Mengukir senyuman khas yang selalu kugunakan sebagai topeng―tempatku bersembunyi dari orang lain.  
Gadis berbalut warna biru dan putih itu tersenyum pelan. Memberiku isyarat untuk mengikutinya ke lantai atas. Dan akupun mengikutinya―setelah sebelumnya memberitahu Trent, walau tetap tidak ditanggapi olehnya.

Sebenarnya untuk apa aku terus mengharap perhatian darinya?

Seharusnya aku sudah menyerah sedari awal ini dimulai. Seharusnya begitu bukan? Dan mengapa dengan bodohnya aku tetap berharap? Mengapa?  
Ah... Sudah lupakan saja. Sebaiknya aku pusatkan perhatian dengan kisah yang tengah Ellie lantunkan padaku. Kisah nyata akan kehidupannya. Karena aku adalah pendengar setia yang tak kan bisa menjadi pendongen dalam kisahnya sendiri.

* * *

Terkadang aku merasa sebal dengan taburan bunga di atmosfer sekitarku. Mereka selalu mengumbar kemesraan di berbagai sudut kota.  
Kesal sekaligus iri.

Aku bertanya, kapankah aku dapat seperti itu jua? Tanya yang sudah kuketahui apa jawabnya. Tak akan bila aku masih mengenakan topeng dan bersembunyi dari dunia luar.

"Apa kau tidak bosan melakukan hal yang sama tanpa ada perbedaan berarti setiap harinya? Apa yang kau dapatkan dari kehidupan monotone ini?" Kukembangkan sebuah senyum kecil kala Gotz bertanya akan hal itu. Senyuman hampa yang kuyakini benar-benar terlihat nyata bagi mereka yang melihat.

"Lalu, apa kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu yang lain? Meninggalkan semua kehidupan rapuh yang bergantung padaku ini?" balasku dalam sebentuk kalimat tanya. Memetik tomat merah segar yang baru saja matang pagi ini. Sementara Gotz menyibukkan diri dengan desain rancangan di bawah pohon apelku.

Pria itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Hanya mendecak pelan sebelum memainkan jangka, pensil, penghapus―dan alat-alat lainnya―di atas kertas putih miliknya.

Monotone...

Lalu seperti apa kehidupan yang ada di luar kata itu. Bukankah sebenarnya semua hidup dalam dunia monotone? Yang membedakan hanyalah cara mereka melarikan diri dari kebosanan. Itu menurutku.

Bahkan kisah fantasy yang kalian nikmati jugalah datar. Seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa, mendapat kekuatan, melawan penjahat dan berakhir bahagia atau sedih.

Kisah cinta juga begitu bukan? Liku-liku yang ada memang berbeda, tapi muara yang ada sama. Patah hati atau cinta sejati. Hanya ada dua option yang tersedia. Kau sebut itu sebagai kesan? Terserah.

"Hei, apa ini perasaanku saja atau belakangan ini jumlah tanaman yang ada semakin bertambah?" Kembali ia memecah keheningan. Memperhatikan rumpun kehijauan yang bergoyang saat angin berhembus lembut. Memainkan rambut pirang panjang yang kuikat ekor kuda―sulit melakukan kegiatan dengan angin yang tak ada hentinya untuk terus berhembus.

"Kau menyadarinya, aku memindahkan beberapa bunga liar di gunung. Sekedar menghias area sekitar," jawabku riang, dan kali ini bukanlah sebuah topeng.

Kristal milikku kini memperhatikan bunga-bungan berwarna biru yang kutanam di samping bibit-bibit tomat yang baru.

Merangkai senyuman kecil sebelum memetik tangkai demi tangkai. Merajutnya menjadi rangkaian buket bunga yang manis.

"Ingin kau apakan bunga-bunga itu?" Gotz bertanya halus. Menaikkan sebelah alis dan memandangku ―yang masih merangkai bunga.  
"Hadiah. Kurasakan bunga-bunga ini akan terlihat cantik bila dipajang di klinik."

"Kapan kau akan menyerah menghadapi pria dingin seperti Trent? Bukankah ada Gray yang setia menantimu?"

"Entahlah... Setidaknya dia belum berucap kata agar aku menjauh dari kehidupannya. Jadi aku masih memiliki kesempatan."

Sesuatu yang begitu muluk. Aku tahu. Aku benar-benar tahu akan hal itu. Amat sangat. Tapi... Aku hanyalah gadis bodoh yang jauh lebih parah.  
Aku membenci sebuah kristalisasi emosi yang terarah padapanya. Pada pria yang menjalin hubungan tanpa landasan apapun. Seharusnya aku tak pernah berharap. Iya kan? Seharusnya...

"Kau terlalu banyak bersabar. Jangan sampai kesabaranmu itu menghancurkanmu."

"Entahlah... Aku tak bisa berjanji akan hal itu Gotz."

* * *

Kesunyian bagaikan sebuah sapaan yang tergolong hangat saat aku mencapai ruang kerja ini. Hanya suara dari kertas yang tergores maupun hembusan angin dari pendingin udara yang terdengar―abaikan suara riang milik Ellie yang tengah bercengkrama dengan kekasih jarak jauhnya.

"Selamat pagi, Trent," sapaku pelan. Begitu pelan hingga aku ragu apakah terdengar olehnya. Walau sebenarnya aku tak pernah perduli akan hal itu.

"Kau lupa mengganti bunga ini lagi," bisikku. Menatap hampa pada puluhan tangkai bunga pinkcat yang sudah layu. Bunga yang kubawa tiga minggu yang lalu.

Apa kau tidak bisa meluangkan waktu barang sebentar saja untuk menambahkan air? Sebagaimana kau tak memperdulikan bunga-bunga yang kubawakan, sebagaimana itu juga aku mengerti kau tak memperdulikan kehadiranku.

Selalu memberimu waktu untuk sendiri, berkutan dengan kertas-kertas itu. Aku hanyalah meminta waktu lima jam dari ratusaan jam―yang bilang aku genapkan adalah tiga hingga empat minggu―yang kubiarkan kosong. Dan apa yang kudapatkan? Hanyalah kesunyian darimu.  
Terkadang kau berucap―lebih tepatnya bergumam―saat aku ada di dekatmu. Tapi bukan hal yang ditunjukkan padaku. Melainkan hal yang kau tunjukkan pada dirimu sendiri. Tanya jawab akan hal yang kau anggap sulit.

Apa arti keberadaanku bagimu sebenarnya? Apa aku ada dalam duniamu itu? Sedikit saja itu sudah cukup.

"Ah, bagaimana menurutmu, maniskan?" bertanya pada dinding. Tak menjawab sama sekali. Kutatap nanar bunga Wasurenagusa segar yang baru saja menggantikan pinkcat layu. Menunggu untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang tak kunjung terdengar.

Apa aku bisa terus bersabar seperti ini? Aku ini bukanlah robot yang akan terus bersabar menerima sikap dingin darimu terus-menerus. Aku juga butuh perhatian sebagaimana tanaman hijau yang tumbuh di pekaranganku. Mereka memintaku memberi perhatian seperti aku mengharap perhatian darimu... Seperti aku...

"Trent... Apa kau memperhatikan ucapanku?" Sudah cukup! Aku lelah dengan segala kebohongan yang kubuat selama ini. Sudah cukup!  
"Claire, kembalikan penaku." Hanya itu yang kau perhatikan?

Saat aku merenggut pena birumu baru kau berucap dan memberiku perhatian?

"Aku bilang, apa kau mendengar ucapanku?" ulangku. Berusaha keras membendung linangan air mata yang ingin segera keluar dari sangkarnya.  
Jangan, jangan menangis sekarang.

"Claire, aku tak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan ucapanmu! Masih banyak perkerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan!" Suaramu meninggi, apa kau menyadarinya Trent?

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu," paksaku. Berusaha agar nada bergetar itu tak terdengar olehnya. Menatapnya tajam dengan kristal yang kuyakini benar-benar retak.

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tak mendengar. Dan aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Sekarang berikan pena itu."

Oh, begitu. Jadi ucapanku selama ini benar-benar tak kau perdulikan? Ah, tunggu. Bukankah aku seharusnya sudah tahu dari awal. Kenapa aku merasa kecewa? Aku sudah tahu konsekuensi dari kesabaranku selama ini. Sudah sangat tahu.

"Claire! Kembalikan aku bilang!" Semakin meninggi. Ucapanmu kali ini benar-benar mencapai volume tertinggi. Sebuah bentakkan. Dan itu terdengar sangat kasar.

"Tidak... Sudah tidak perlu aku menahan diri. Sudah cukup!"

Terserah! Aku tidak perduli seperti apa kau menatapku saat ini. Seperti apa kekesalanmu saat kubiarkan vas bunga di tanganku roboh dan membanjiri meja kerjamu. Merendam segala macam pekerjaanmu.

"Claire! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Cukup! Kesabaranku sudah habis, terserah bagaimana kau membentakku. Terserah! Aku tidak akan perduli! Silahkan kau bermain dengan pena dan kertas ini. Selamat tinggal."

Biar! Biar saja kau melihat bulir airmataku jatuh. Biar saja pandangan kesal yang kau berikan terkikis seiring isakkan bermain dari mulutku. Dan biar saja kau tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berucap apapun saat aku menutup pintu besi ini.

"Maaf menganggu acaramu Ellie."

Tak ada lagi yang kupikirkan. Hanya berlari secepatnya menuju rumah. Mengunci diri sendiri di rumah kaca―tempat di mana aku dapat menikmati aroma herb yang kutanam. Dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menangis hingga aku terlalu lelah dan jatuh tertidur.

Wasurenagusa yang kuharapkan sudah terserak bersama kertas-kertas rapuh. Dan itu melambahkan perasaanku yang sudah terserak menjadi kepingan debu. Debu yang sudah tak dapat kembali menyatu.

Mungkin untuk... Selamanya.

* * *

Yo...

Rui kembali dengan cerita bertema romance gaje ini...

Dan... maaf bila temanya cukup...

Err... Gaje.

Ini cuma two-shot kok

Jadi untuk chapter penutup nanti Rui berikan keputusan pada kalian.

(Karena Rui nggak punya keputusan yang benar)

Ingin Claire melakukan apa.

Dan maaf atas ke OOC tan dari mahluk-mahluk di atas.

* * *

Last, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Claire POV

* * *

Di dunia ini ada manusia yang hidup dengan adanya perhatian dari orang lain. Membimbing mereka menjadi manusia yang seharusnya. Melindungi mereka agar tidak jatuh dan hancur menjadi kepingan tanpa makna.

Namun dalam dunia ini juga ada sisi terbalik. Tetaplah ingat bahwa semua yang ada di dunia ini di ibaratkan sebagai koin. Memiliki sisi terbalik.

Dan dalam pengertian itu... Maka akulah sang sisi terbalik.

Aku selalu mengharapkan sebuah perhatian. Namun mereka tak memberiku. Aku selalu hidup tanpa adanya sebuah kasih sayang. Dan oleh sebab itu kukenakan topeng, selalu menghindar dari seorangpun yang ingin memberiku perhatian―karena aku sudah belajar untuk tak pernah lagi berharap.

Lalu mengapa?

Mengapa kini saat aku mengharapkan sebuah perhatian dari orang yang kusayangi aku tak mendapatkannya? Apa karena topeng ini? Tapi aku sudah tak mengingatnya, aku sudah tak mengingat apapun akan diriku yang tak mengenakan topeng.

Trent... Bila kau tak menginginkan keberadaanku... Mengapa kau tak ucapkan itu semenjak ini semua dimulai? Setidaknya dengan itu aku tak perlu berharap. Dengan itu aku tak perlu menggagumu. Dan yang terpenting adalah...

Aku tak perlu mencintaimu untuk mencari wajahku yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Harvest Moon © Natsume  
Wasurenagusa © Ruise Vein Cort  
Waa Viss Daedu her Akata

(Happy reading this eyesore story)

* * *

Trent POV

* * *

Gadis itu terisak sendu. Membuat amarahku yang sempat tersulut perlahan hilang.  
Gadis itu menangis. Membuatku bentakkan yang ingin kulontarkan terhenti tepat di ambang pintu.

Kristal yang begitu itu retak, seolah akan hancur dalam hitungan detik. Becek sebagaimana meja kerjaku yang dilumuri oleh air dingin.

Dan iapun berlari pergi. Meninggalkanku yang tak dapat berucap apapun―menyebut namanyapun tidak.

Aku hanya terduduk lemas. Memijat keningku sendiri sebelum akhirnya dapat mengingat bagaimana cara untuk berbicara, "apa yang sudah kau lakukan, pria idiot?"

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu dan ia tak kunjung tiba. Keluar dari balik pintu besi itu seraya memeluk buket bunga baru seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya.

Aku selalu berpikir bahwa dengan membiarkan bunga-bunga itu layu ia akan mendatangiku lebih sering lagi.

Aku berpikir bahwa dengan diam saat ia datang maka aku dapat membuatnya diam lebih lama lagi di sini.

Dan itulah bukti bahwa aku benar-benar bodoh. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa keputusanku adalah salah, seharusnya aku tahu akan hal itu. Kenapa aku melakukan hal itu bila tahu bahwa semua adalah salah?

'Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar! Dan aku tak ingin mendengarnya!' Satu lagi bukti bahwa aku idiot!

Kenapa aku harus membentaknya dengan kata-kata konyol seperti itu? Jelas-jelas aku mendengarkan semua ucapannya dan bahkan mencatat apa-apa saja yang dia lakukan―untuk satu ini Claire salah mengartikan bahwa yang kutulis ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan.

"..-tor, daripada menanti hal yang tidak mungkin bukankah lebih baik Anda menemui Claire?" Sebuah saran kudengar dari Ellie saat gadis itu menyerahkan beberapa formulir padaku. Mengukir senyum hangat di wajahnya.

"Apa kau pikir dia akan mau menemuiku? Kau tahu sendiri bahwa dia sama sekali tak memiliki rasa apapun padaku. Sebagaimana kau tahu bagaimana semua ini dimulai." Kali pertama aku berucap panjang bagaikan pemicu agar aku menangis. Terimakasih pada topeng besi ini, air mata itu tak dapat tumpah.

Gadis berbaju biru itu mendesah. Menatapku lama sebelum kembali mengukir senyum di wajahnya, "temuilah. Jangan sampai jiwamu terluka bila kau mendapati bahwa Claire berada dalam dekapan orang lain. Ia pastilah menantimu, sebagai kesempatan terakhir."

Dan dia juga pergi tanpa sempat memberiku waktu untuk bertanya. Tidak terkejut juga rasanya. Karena sejak dulu orang-orang di sekitarku mengerti benar apa yang kuharapkan tanpa harus kukatakan.

Ah... Menyebalkan. Sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti apa permasalahanku... Selalu berpikir bahwa semua yang kuinginkan dapat terwujud tanpa perlu kukatakan. Haha, kekanakan. Anak kecilpun tak akan berpikir hal seperti itu.

Kau benar-benar tak berguna Trent.

Warna biru kini memenuhi pemandanganku. Warna biru yang tetap segar karena Ellie mengisi vas itu. Mengaturnya kembali sesaat setelah Claire berlari meninggalkanku.

'Bunga ini... Tak bisa kau biarkan layu seperti bunga yang lain. Karena bunga ini adalah harapan Claire. Sesuatu yang harus kau bina.'

Harapan yang harus kubina? Memangnya apa? Apa makna dari bunga biru ini? Bunga yang begitu kecil dan rapuh... Rapuh?

Ah... Aku sudah membuatnya layu, membuat bunga yang begitu kusayangi kian layu seraya waktu bergulir pergi.

Apa kau mau memaafkanku? Wahai bunga yang begitu indah... Claire... Claire milikku...

* * *

Suara bentakkan menyambutku kala kubuka pintu kayu ini. Pemandangan akan seorang pria tua yang tengah memarahi pria bertopi biru dengan tulisan 'UMA'.

"Ah, selamat datang Trent. Sangat langka mendapatimu singgah di tempat ini," sapa Saibara ramah. Mengukir senyum bisnis di wajahnya―sementara Gray menatapku dengan pandangan yang begitu menusuk. Gray... Kau pikir aku tak tahu perasaanmu?

"Apa yang kau butuhkan, Pangeran Es?" desisnya sinis. Mengeluarkan beberapa decakan mengejek sebelum akhirnya Saibara menghentikan decakan itu dengan sebuah bentakkan.

"Aku... Hanya ingin meminta bantuan kalian tentang ini..." Cukup ragu aku mengucapnya. Menunjukkan setangkai bunga biru. Bunga yang kuharapkan dapat bertahan hingga ini semua selesai.

Apa kau bisa bertahan juga... Claire?

* * *

Claire POV

* * *

Arak-arakan awan putih terus berjalan seiring angin menuntun mereka semua. Meninggalkanku yang termenung sendiri.

Hingga dua lengan kekar melingkar di sekitar leherku bersama dengan sapaan lembut, "hei, sudah dua minggu aku di sini dan tak ada henti-hentinya kau memandang langit, apa ada sesuatu?"

Tak ada jawab yang kuberikan. Hanya isyarat agar pria yang tengah memelukku itu mempererat dekapannya. Membiarkanku tenggelam dalam kehangatan ini agar dapat menangis tanpa ada siapapun yang melihatnya.

Samar helai rambut coklat panjangnya menari bersama angin. Helai yang kuminta agar tetap terurai dengan indah.

"Kau itu benar-benar gadis aneh," bisiknya halus. Mengusap pelan rambutku dan menatapku dengan sepasang kristal tanah yang begitu teduh.

Sosok yang begitu kusukai setelah sosok berbalut jas putih itu. Kusukai namun berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Dingin dan hangat.

"Apa semua ini benar? Ingin bertemu, aku ingin bertemu," pintaku lirih. Semakin menenggelamkan wajahku agar permainan nada-nada lirih yang meluncur dapat tertahan.  
Rindu.

Aku benar-benar merindukan sosoknya yang berkutat dengan pekerjaan. Sosok yang membuatku tersenyum sekaligus menangis dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Trent... Kapan... Kapan kau akan datang dan berucap bahwa apa yang kau katakan adalah ketidak sengajaan?

Akh! Aku kembali berharap akan hal muluk. Ayolah Claire, kau sudah tahu itu bukanlah kebohongan. Bahwa apa yang ia katakan sebenarnya adalah nyata dan bukan palsu.

Menyesakkan...

* * *

Jack POV

(Baik, untuk dia sebenarnya Rui agak ragu, sang protagonist dari Save the Homeland yang mirip dengan Cliff)

* * *

Perlahan suara isak tangis yang bermain mulai memudar. Berganti dengan hembusan nafas teratur―walau dapat kurasakan ada isakan samar.

Merasa ragu, kurenggangkan dekapanku. Mendapati wajah seorang malaikat yang tertidur dalam kedamaian. Kedam...aian hampa yang begitu semu saat kau mendapati jejak-jejak air mata di sudut kelopak yang tertutup.

Tersenyum kecil kuperbaiki posisi tubuhnya. Membuatnya berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau berbantal paha kananku. Aku tak perduli apakah nanti kaki aku kesemutan. Yang kuperdulikan hanyalah kedamaian seorang malaikat yang begitu berarti. Malaikat yang sudah kulukai kala kami belumlah beranjak dewasa.

Maaf... Adik kecil...

Kurasakan Ga-Oh juga terlelap. Sosok yang hidup dalam legenda kuno. Dan aku merasa bahwa Ga-Oh adalah versi lain dari Claire. Memaksakan diri sendiri tanpa pernah perduli dengan luka maupun rasa sakit yang diterimanya. Semua demi orang lain. Topeng penuh kemunafikkan di mana akulah sang pemicu.

"...-ngin sekali lagi melihat wajah aslimu. Kapan kau buka topeng ini, Imotou?"

Aku tahu semua pertanyaanku saat ini tak pernah dapat dijawab oleh siapapun. Hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab. Dan yang kutakutkan waktu akan menjawab hal yang tidak kuharapkan; "Tidak... Topeng itu akan ada untuk selamanya..."

Ataukah... Jawaban itu akan terjawab saat ini?

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku berusaha seramah mungkin. Mengukir sepasang pelangi kembar bersama garis lengkung di wajahku.

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kristal onyx berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat kami―sekalipun Claire tengah tertidur tetap saja dia masuk hitungan bukan? Berjalan ragu untuk mendekat walau tidaklah seimbang sebagaimana wajah stoic ditunjukannya.  
Sama... Ada sesuatu yang terasa begitu familiar darinya... Sangat familiar...

"Maaf, kau siapa?" tanyanya datar. Begitu datar hingga aku ragu untuk menyimpulkan bahwa apa yang diucapnya adalah sebuah tanya. Tapi baiknya kesampingkan bagaimana pria itu bertindak bukan?

Kristal coklatku berkilat nakal. Diakah Trent yang belakangan ini disebut-sebut oleh Claire dalam tidurnya? Diakah Trent yang memaksaku harus berangkat menuju kota ini karena khawatir akan kondisì dari Claire? Diakah?

"Aku... Orang yang istimewa bagi Claire..." Tak ada kebohongan dalam penuturan itu. Aku memanglah istimewa, namun bukan dalam artian itu.

Istimewa dalam artian kakak yang sudah mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dan juga membuat sang adik hidup tanpa adanya perhatian. Sisi terbalik dari koin.

Rona akan kekecewaan dapat kulihat jelas di wajah pria itu. Benar saja dia menghindari tatapan mataku. Memandang jauh menuju tunas-tunar baru seraya mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil dengan pita berwarna biru langit yang indah.  
"Tolong berikan pada Claire bersama ucapan maafku. Dan juga tolong jaga dia." Pesan yang manis. Cukup manis untuk pria seperti dia.

Mengukir senyum sebelum berbisik, "bawa kembali kotak itu dan tunggulah di gereja tepat saat matahari bersembunyi di garis batas pada hari Senin nanti."

"Eh?"

"Datanglah bila kau ingin aku mengembalikan malaikat yang berharga bagimu."

* * *

Claire POV sampai akhir!

* * *

Dentang lonceng bermain dalam indra pendengaranku. Sedikit suara yang membuyarkan segala keheningan yang bermain di sekitarku.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa sekarang aku ada di sini. Menanti seseorang yang entah siapa―Nii-san tidak memberitahuku. Menanti sebuah ketidakpastian.

Kusandarkan tubuhku. Menatap langit-langit gereja yang begitu tinggi seraya berdoa. Semoga Trent yang akan datang. Sebuah doa yang begitu... Bodoh.

Memang akulah yang mengucap selamat tinggal. Memang akulah yang mengucap penanda berakhirnya semua permainan ini. Dan aku jualah yang berharap agar ini semua akan kembali seperti semula.

Bila diibaratkan, seperti anak kecil yang ingin mendapat permintaan maaf dari kawan yang diajaknya untuk bertengkar. Seperti itulah. Apa itu wajahku yang sebenarnya? Kekanakan.

Tapi tetap saja... Ada kemungkinan itu hanya topeng lain yang kuciptakan tanpa sadar.

"Claire, matahari hampir terbenam. Kalau tidak segera kembali malam menjemput bersama para Grigoi," ucap Carter lembut. Menatapku dengan senyuman hangatnya yang selalu ada dan terpasang rapi.

Aku tak memperdulikan apa yang diucapnya tadi. Sebuah tanyalah yang menjadi jawabanku, "apa kau tak lelah mengenakan sebuah topeng?"

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Perlahan topeng yang kukenakan semakin retak. Berganti dengan sesuatu yang tidak kukenal sama sekali. Siapa?

"Bagaimana bila kukembalikan pertanyaan itu padamu?" Pria itu duduk di sampingku. Bergumam beberapa kata sebelum kembali berucap, "cangkang palsumu hampir hancur. Apa artinya kau lelah menggunakan kepalsuan dalam hidup ini?"

Aku tak menjawab dan hanya menunduk. Mengerti benar dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Carter. Tapi tetap saja aku tak mengerti, mengapa sekarang topeng ini bersiap hancur. Satu-satunya tempatku bersembunyi dari kenyataan yang ada.

"...-ntah, aku... Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar. Seperti menjerit untuk dapat bebas." Apa dia? Apa dia yang membuatku merenggut pena milik Trent waktu itu? Apa dia yang membiarkanku menangis tepat di hadapam Trent?

Cangkang yang kukenakan bukan type cangkang seperti itu... Bukan?

"Biarkan dia keluar. Kurasa kesabaran yang kau tumpuk adalah palu yang ingin semuanya hancur. Jangan bersabar lebih lama dari ini. Karena itu yang akan menghancurkan jiwa tanpa pelindung. Jadilah dirimu sendiri di hadapan pria yang berharga," bisik Sang Pastur. Mengecup pelan keningku―sebagaimana seorang ayah melakukannya―sebelum memintaku untuk berbalik.

"Tre-Trent?"

"Selamat malam... Claire..."

* * *

Way!

The End!

* * *

Author Note nggak penting, skip aja XD

* * *

Ruangan kosong nan gelap yang hanya diisi oleh suara tetes darah maupun dua sosok gadis. Satu seperti yang kalian kenal; Serenada Kasukiou dan satu lagi berambut hitam sebahu dengan bola mata Onyx tanpa cahaya kehidupan sama sekali.

"Selamat datang pada behindthe scene ini, maaf bila Anda sekalian mendapati sebuah ending yang cukup menggantung. Wanita keparat ini membuat chapter dua sesuai imajinasi yang terpentok dalam hal romance," bisik Meina Varretn datar.

"Yah… Karena chapter pertama hanya berisi curhatan di mana Claire adalah Ruise sementara Trent yah… Kalian tahulah. Tentunya dengan beberapa tambahan seenak jidat. Sementara chapter dua ini sifat Trent maupun Claire lahir dari dua kepribadian Ruise yang berbeda… Atoli dan Ruise itu sendiri," timpal Sere.

"Oh… Dan maaf mengenai fic Tiger Lily, sampai saat ini sedang hiatus karena feel Ruise tengah terjebak dengan Alchemy maupun bila dia sudah bertegur sapa dengan artikel mengenai hantu dia akan mulai menulis kembali."

"Ah… Justru aku lebih senang bila tak harus berpartisipasi dengan fic maniak itu. Lalu… ini sedikit balasan untuk pereview yang tidak sempat Log In, sementara review yang lain sudah terjawab melalui PM."

Claire Sukigawa:

Yah… Seperti yang Anda bilang,

Cinta memanglah buta. Bahkan jarak dan Lost Contak yang terjadi tetap tidak bisa membuat saya sadar.

Mungkin butuh beberapa hujatan maka saya akan sadar.

(Enough!)

Hyaah… Makasih sudah review!

Hehe, tapi sekarang ketauan mengapa Trent seperti itu kan?

Hyahahaha, Im being crazy in this one.

* * *

Mengenai kelanjutan kedua mahluk ini dapat Anda kaitkan dengan fic Furiijia dan Furiijia 2.

Dua fic itu dapat dikatakan sebagai sequel dari kisah ini.

Claire yang manja itu adalah hasil dari retakan topeng yang menampakkan wajah asli sementara Trent di sana masih belajar untuk bersikap sesuai keinginan.

Lalu mengenai jalur pemikiran Trent, ingat, ini apa yang ada di dalam, bukan di luar.

Bolehlah dalam game Trent adalah type yang stoic, tapi siapa yang tahu dengan isi otaknya kan?

(Tawa laknat plus maksain pendapat)

So… Bila ingin penjelasan katakana saja, akan Rui coba buat.

See You (Ngacir ngetik proposal)

* * *

Well, mind to review?


End file.
